The Speedster and a Baby
by annaoi
Summary: When everyone went to save the world, Flash was left to babysit. (Some WonderBat included)


_Author's Note: I started on this story November last year, and because I was getting busier, I couldn't finish it in one go like the others. I just slowly kept adding to it whenever I get the opportunity to. I finished this about a week ago, I just forgot to upload it._

 _Just like all of my stories, this is set in the JLU cartoon universe._

 _I hope you guys like it. :)_

* * *

Wally still hadn't gotten use to the fact that Batman and Wonder Woman ended up being together. Even when Diana spilled the beans about their relationship, even when Green Lantern teased the heck out of the Dark Knight about it which earned him a lot of his scary looks, even when Wally himself heard their vows at the altar.

And even now that they have a child together.

"We can't stay for long", Batman uttered for the third time.

"Relax. She'll be fine", Wonder Woman assured.

By Bruce's reluctance to fly up to the Watchtower, it was pretty obvious that the visit was entirely Diana's idea. The floating fortress isn't exactly baby friendly, as the brooding billionaire pointed out, so it was pretty rare for little Violet to make an appearance. But then again, it was probably because Bruce was too paranoid, especially now that the teleporters are in need of repairs.

Shayera and the rest of Diana's close friends, Zatanna and Dinah, surrounded the blooming Amazon that carried the little eleven-month-old, bundle of joy in her arms. As normally as women would with babies, they just adored Violet.

Meanwhile, the men, which only included Superman and Green Lantern, stood closest to Batman and chatted like fathers do when they have those cliché 'dad hangouts'. It had never occurred to Wally that Batman can be seen like a typical dad, especially that Dick had always mentioned how the guy was far from domestic. Maybe having children changes the others' perception on them that much.

"Ugh. That onesie is sooo cute! Where'd you buy it?", Shayera, also a mother, exclaimed almost gawking at Violet's pink outfit.

"Bought it in that little clothes store near Robinson Park", Diana gleefully replied.

"Do you think they have Rex's size?"

"I think they do, you can call them to check"

Wally remembered how Rex is too big for a kid nearing the toddler age. The avian woman probably fed him with some special Thanagarian baby food that made kids fatter than usual, he reckoned.

Wally popped his head out behind Shayera and made a funny face. Violet's blue eyes saw it but only stared like there was something odd about the man in red.

"Now I know whose sense of humor she has" he commented.

"I tried the faces too and, believe me, she hasn't laughed at any one of them", Zatanna interjected.

"You visit her at the manor?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, whenever I have time after my Gotham shows" the magician said as a matter of fact, "Which reminds me, I gotta go prepare for the Vegas show tonight."

With that, Dinah and Shayera were reminded by their own responsibilities that involved flying down to Earth as well. Shayera needed to relieve the nanny of her duties. Dinah was late for a brunch date that started five minutes ago. The ladies exchanged good-byes to the princess (with Shayera giving the Lantern an affectionate peck afterwards) and headed out to the Javelin Bay.

It didn't take long for GL and Supes to do the same. Unlike the women, they just nodded their way to temporary departure.

When the door was sealed shut with only the Waynes and Flash left inside the Hall of Justice, Wally decided to do another contorted face, but this time with his fingers acting as the familiar pair of pointy ears. He was rewarded with a cute, little laugh that came unexpectedly.

"Definitely a daddy's girl"

 _Not to mention inheriting Diana's fondness for a certain 'bat'._

"That she is" Diana agreed with a smile intended for Violet to see. Bruce gave his version of warmness for his wife and child when he came near. The sight was almost picturesque.

"Batman married, having babies and smiling in front of me. Now I've seen everything!"

As if it reminded the doting father about his brooding side, Bruce wiped off the smile. He was back to being serious and unconventional. Meanwhile, Diana just laughed.

"Can I hold her?" Wally requested with enthusiasm.

Batman narrowed the white lenses of his cowl.

"What. You're not letting me?"

The father stayed with the look.

"Ouch. I'm officially hurt"

While holding Violet with one strong arm, Diana lightly elbowed her husband. "Will you drop the over protectiveness? I'm sure Wally's capable of handling a baby"

"Thank you!", Wally exclaimed why put his arms out.

Batman only made a gruff sound and did nothing while Diana handed over Violet. The speedster cradled her and made the horns again with his free hand that matched the exaggerated impersonation of her father. The baby laughed again which made Wally proud.

Suddenly, the alarms started blaring. Flashing red lights replaced the white fluorescent bulbs of the room.

 _Code Red._

That meant there's some sort of worldwide attack going on. Every member of the League would have to respond and do their part.

Batman, immediately pushed some buttons on his gauntlet before pressing for his comm. link.

"Superman! What's going on?"

All three heard the Man of Steel's reply with their own ear piece.

" _Gorilla Grodd! Attacking all major cities!"_

"What? How-?"

" _He has an army ...Too many, even for me. We don't know where they came from. It won't take long before make their way to other areas._ "

"We have to get back to the manor!" Diana uttered urgently

"No time. The teleporters are down and Gotham is probably under attack as well. We'd have to go through the line of fire to get to the bunker"

 _Of course, a bunker for their child. So very Bat-Dad_.

"But Violet... she needs to stay somewhere safe."

Both parents couldn't stay. The team would need their most experienced fighter and their best tactician. And with that, both turned their sights to Wally.

"We can't leave her here with him" Batman bluntly said, and rather quickly.

"Fine. Hurt my feelings. I don't care" the speedster muttered with a deadpan voice, while still carrying Violet who reached for Flash's head to play with his yellow volt ears. Unfortunately, the couple ignored him.

"We have no choice, Bruce! The Tower is the safest place for her right now!"

Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-you want me to stay here and take care of her?"

Batman stayed silent. Contemplating. Diana continued to reason out.

"Flash is fast enough to go for the emergency docking if something goes wrong. J'onn and his team will take their post anyway."

"J'onn isn't onboard. Without the teleporters, that's a thirty minute to an hour window for the enemy to-"

"Our Javelins are fast enough. You know that!", the Amazon interrupted

Flash gulped. _Didn't you hear what your husband just said?_ If Batman didn't trust him one hundred-percent, she shouldn't either. But they were wasting precious time arguing and they would lose more if they try to find someone they preferred, particularly when the rest of the League was already busy firing up the Javelins for descent.

Besides, it was protocol for the Martian Manhunter and a group of other leaguers to be stationed at the Monitor Womb when a wide scale attack occurs. Flash won't be alone for long.

Batman had to settle with it.

"Fine", he gruffed. He turned to Flash and continued. "But if something happens to her, -"

"I know, I know. You'll drink my blood", Wally interrupted.

Batman glared that meant his patience for jokes are non-existent.

"I'm kidding!"

Wonder Woman reached for Violet and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back, sun and stars. I promise" the princess said. On the other hand, Batman made a silent, temporary good bye by lightly touching his daughter's cheek with a few of his fingers. Violet just stared and made an inquisitive sound that might've meant that she was asking where her parents are going off to.

Then without a minute to spare, both parents rushed to the Javelin Bay, leaving Flash alone with their only child.

It took a while before Wally minded his situation.

 _Ok, ok... I'm holding a baby. I'm supposed to take care of her. Their parents are... well... They're gonna be back. They're Batman and Wonder Woman after can't take long, can they? And J'onn will be here soon so I'm not exactly on my own, right?_

Wally held Violet up so she could face him.

"Everything's gonna be alright. Uncle Wally's gonna take care of you now, Ok?

Violet, with her messy black hair and big blue eyes, stared at the speedster. She was Diana's mini-me with Bruce's piercing eyes.

"You trust me, right?"

As if she knew what he was talking about, her face contorted and started crying loudly.

Flash's expression turned grim.

"I'm dead."

* * *

Wally tried to do the Batman impersonation again but Violet won't calm down. Tickling her didn't solve it either.

"Will you just…argh!" he groaned, patting Violet at the back while he rocked her gently. Violet was still making that squealing sound that meant she wanted something so bad.

Then he smelled... something... again. It wasn't good and it came from her diaper.

"Oh dear goodness! That was you!?"

As far as he could tell, there weren't any diapers on the Watchtower. Then, he remembered that Hawkgirl might've left some in her quarters and also some of Rex's old toys. Good thing he knew the passcode for the door.

He ran to Shayera's quarters and found a box of the forgotten toys. When he showed Violet one of the colorful ones, she stopped crying. While she was busy playing the toy on Shayer's bed, Wally searched for a diaper and found one of Rex's. It was a bit larger for Violet but it'll do.

Later, after uncomfortably replacing the baby's diaper with a new one, Wally resigned to the Monitor Womb where he carried Violet with him. The baby chewed on one of the squeaky toys that was shaped like a miniature version of Hawkgirl's mace.

The noise of the squeaky toy echoed.

"Helloooo?", Wally called to anybody he might meet in there.

The lights and screens were on and active, but the place is deserted. Seems like everybody really had to go down there. Well, except for the civilian staff that worked on the lower levels. Still, Wally is technically all alone. The only Leaguer on board. What's taking the Martian so long?

The speedster approached the console and noticed that the orbit settings weren't in auto-pilot. He could tell because the light on the switch was red and the control stick was out.

"Whoever left thispost is gonna get the worst from Bats" he muttered in a sing-song voice.

He freed one hand to turn on the auto-pilot orbit, which made the stick hid itself under.

"Op! Where did the stick go?", he exclaimed, intending to entertain Violet.

The baby, again, just stared.

Flash frowned slightly. "Here's an advice: laugh when I try to joke around. Your staring... it's creeping me out."

When that was done, he focused his attention on one of the large screens that showed an evenly spread of dots that represented the Leaguers in their position.

He looked at Violet and then looked back at the screen.

"I'm going to check it out, Ok?", he said to the eleven-month old. After all, he's not going through the day without helping somehow.

He remembered a blanket that they always kept hidden in the compartments under the console. It was used by anybody in case of late night shifts for monitor duty. So, he propped the compartment open, grabbed the blanket and hastily laid it on the floor. He then placed Violet gently in the middle of the blanket in a sitting position.

"Be right back" he said to the staring baby before running back to Shayera's quarters for more of Rex's toys.

It only took him two seconds.

"Here ya go", he said as he gave them to Violet. And soon enough, the baby grabbed one of those soft colorful balls.

 _So far so good_.

While he was sure the kid was going to be distracted with the toys for a long time, the speedster proceeded to observe the dots and checked for heat signatures that signified enemy movement. He saw a cluster west of two dots that were Vixen and Supergirl.

He quickly scrambled for a strong connection from his comm. link to theirs.

"There's gonna be a gorilla horde coming from the west" he warned sternly. Soon enough, the dots moved to the direction, probably attacking on surprise.

" _Flash?_ ", Supergirl uttered from the small speaker in Wally's ear.

"Done kicking their butts?"

" _Sort of. Vixen's chasing some of them away_." She muttered. True enough, Wally saw one dot separating from the other one.

 _"How come you're in the Watchtower_?"

"How'dyou know?"

" _How else would you know about the horde?"_

"Oh.." he chuckled, "Yeah."

" _So why aren't you down here?_ " she asked again while he heard her continue the punches. It wasn't uncommon for the female Kryptonian to multitask. And having a chat among comrades while fighting isn't rare as well.

"Babysitting Violet"

" _Violet?_ ", then he heard her gasp with surprise, " _You mean, Batman and Wonder Woman's kid?_ "

"Yep"

" _You mean the Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess' one and only,_ _ **precious**_ _child?_ "

"You didn't have to stress who her parents are or the word 'precious", he commented with annoyance.

" _You mean, they trusted you with-_ "

"Yes", he interrupted, "You sound surprised"

He heard her heave before she spoke. She must be throwing one evil gorilla at the other evil gorillas.

" _I just figured they'd never let you babysit her, after that daycare incident_ "

"Hey! It was an accident. The kid wanted to have a piggy back ride!"

" _Not in super speed_ "

"And besides, they don't know about it"

" _Batman might. Wait. Scratch that. Strongly assume that Batman already DOES._ ", which explains why the brooding father had hesitations.

"But still, they left me with their child and that alone proves that they trust-" Wally stopped cold.

" _Flash? What's wrong?_ "

Violet was quiet. He turned around and saw the blanket and the toys. But no baby in sight.

"Um... Nothing. Just keep fighting. I'll be right back"

He got up quickly and checked every corner of the Monitor Womb as fast as he can. He soon found out that Violet is not in the same room with him anymore.

* * *

"You there, little Vi?"

Wally's head was peeking from the door. He scanned the spans of the lounge room with his eyes and cursed when he found none of baby. The area was the third area he searched. Flash felt sick in the stomach. He imagined the fury that he'll get from both Batman and Wonder Woman. Their tempers weren't famous for nothing.

He ran and he ran on the east wing of the Tower, searching for her. The youngster was still missing. By this time, he started praying for J'onn to come onboard soon. The Martian can certainly find a baby with his telepathy.

He ran back to the Monitor Womb and activated a scan all over the Watchtower.

"Come on! Come on!" he uttered impatiently.

One of the big screens flashed the results that showed a bunch of scattered dots on the levels one to three which obviously were represented by the civilian staff. Some of the middle levels showed fewer dots, far apart from each other. More of the civial staff.

 _Now, which one of them is Violet?_ Then he remembered that Violet didn't have a tracking implant like everybody on the Justice League. No use trying to find her with the scanner.

Then an alert popped up. Someone arrived via teleporter.

"That's weird", he muttered.

Didn't Batman say the teleporters are down? And now there's someone inside the teleporter room.

Not wasting more time, he ran and reached the teleporter room just in time to see them in plain sight.

Three huge, mean-looking Gorillas, hold guns. They stood upright and looked intelligent. Definitely Gorilla Grodd's henchmen. But... how?

They immediately saw Flash and fired. But of course, the bullets weren't fast enough. He evaded and hid behind the wall next to him. However, they continued firing.

Then as if the Dark Knight knew what was going on, Wally heard Batman's urgent voice. " _Flash! Some of them are on the Tower!_ "

"I know! How?"

Batman quickly gave the speedster the villain's scheme. Grodd, somehow, was able to shut down the teleporters earlier to slow down the upcoming the descent of the Leaguers and, at the same time, to make them believe that the Watchtower is safe from unauthorized access due to the "broken" equipment.

" _More might come any minute. They're going to attempt to drop the tower to Earth_ "

"Great", Flash said sarcastically.

" _No one can go up there. So far, Grodd can control the teleporter' security access. I'll have to find a working Javelin_ "

Batman trying to find transportation sounded like the situation down there wasn't getting any prettier. Which also explains why the Martian Manhunter was taking so long to get onboard the Tower and will probably not arrive on time to help him.

"I'll hold them off until you guys find a way to get here."

" _Don't forget to broadcast the emergency protocol for the civilian staff. Hand Violet to one of them. Instruct them to contact me or Wonder Woman_."

Flash gulped. A moment of panic came to him.

"Flash! Is Violet alright?", Batman impatiently shouted to his ear.

"Um-yeah! She's here with me!" The lie petrified Flash even more.

He cut off the communication immediately before the Bat could ask more questions. He readied himself. He'd have to deal with these hairy guys first.

Without hesitation, Flash charged at them, making contact before any one of them could blink. When one went down, the two others growled. They kept firing at the red blur that came around them. Flash gave one of the remaining an upper-cut. Immediately, the primate fell down. But he was too distracted that the last one was able to draw a strange weapon.

Suddenly, Wally felt the surge of electricity. He went down screaming.

The primate laughed. "You're not so fast now, are you?"

Wally gritted his teeth. He couldn't move. He tried his hardest to get up but the electricity got so strong that he had to release another scream. When it was too long for him to handle it, he just went limp. The gorilla stopped the current on his handy device and approached the speedster. Wally's eyes were closed and his body remained motionless on the floor.

"Hmp! What a weakling! Grodd was right to say that this is easy task", the gorilla uttered while he towered over the man in red and held the strange gun proudly.

"I'll have you know that this weapon can fire up a unique current that's attracted to anyone tapping on the Speed Force, no matter how fast they can run. This proves that Grodd was rightagain. This time, for expecting a speedster like you"

Then! Unexpectedly! Flash eye's opened and kicked the ape between the legs.

"Ow!". The gorilla dropped on his knees out of pain.

"Tell Grodd I'm touched he's thought of me", Flash said with a grin.

He was about to put an end with their bout by making sure the last one was down for the count when all five teleporters beeped for an incoming entry.

It didn't take long before five gorillas on each appeared after a flash of light.

"Where did Grodd get these guys?" Flash asked no one.

Certainly, it's impossible for Gorilla City to have supplied this number of henchmen, let alone those weird weapons. Flash backed off when he saw a dozen of them charging up their electrical guns.

The teleporters beeped again. More were coming.

"Ok, I get it"

He ran to retreat. He has to find Violet quickly and make the surge of gorillas slower. So, he ran to the Monitor Womb as fast as he can.

It only took him just anotherthree seconds

Once he reached the console, he sent the alert for the emergency protocol to the lower levels. Wally felt relieved to see that the escape pods were being activated swiftly than expected. But the worse wasn't far from over. Based on what the gorilla said,Grodd knows that the Flash stayed, which indicated that he hacked his may beyond the teleportation system. But not enough to bring it down or control it. That's why he had to send some hench-gorillas. They'll have to override the system manually.

Another thing that made the speedster more nervous was Violet. She's still a no show. And Flash searched frantically on the switches and buttons. So far, he found nothing of use to find the kid.

"Outer Defense shields? Nope!"

Flash moved again to the right.

"Security cameras?..."

Whizzing to different directions, he checked everything on the huge console.

Suddenly, he could hear the gorillas marching down the corridor. With a push of a button, he closed the door and activated the emergency lock down on the level, which can keep the apes from getting into the other levels. Judging by the pounding sounds they made on the solid door, the primate group has considerably increased in number.

"You can't keep us out!", one of the gorillas shouted with a muffled voice.

"Oh great. More talking gorillas", Wally muttered to himself.

He turned back to the console and saw the security camera button again. He pushed it and the largest screen flashed dozens of camera feeds from all over the tower. On the lower corner left, he could see the last of the escape pods launching. On the left, slightly on the middle, he could see the gorillas hitting the door with the butt of their guns.

With the possibility of them having various techs, the door is not going to hold very long. And Violet! Where the heck is she!?

"So, if I were a half-Amazon-half-Bat baby, where will I go?"

Flash drummed his finger.

"Babies... they need toys… what else?"

Then he face-palmed himself.

"Of course! Food!"

He quickly found the right security feed and sure enough, he saw Violet, crawling on a mess of the leftover food in the cafeteria. Wally rejoiced with a pumped fist. But then he couldn't help but wonder how the baby got there so quick, not to mention on top of one of the counters.

He shrugged the question away and proceeded towards another door.

When he got to the cafeteria, Violet was trying to munch on a bagel and she has already stained her pink onesie with what looked pasta sauce.

"There you are!" Wally exclaimed.

As usual, the child just stared. Nevertheless, he approached to get her, but suddenly his feet stopped.

Violet started... floating.

"Whoa!"

Not very high up but still floating. She was holding the large bagel with her tiny hands but levitating with no problem. Wide-eyed, Wally realized that the baby inherited Diana's flight.

Another thing that caught his attention was opened vent on the ceiling. He peaked and saw a familiar lighting from the Monitor Womb.

"So that's how you got here so quick"

Batman turned out to be right to consider this place unfit for babies. Wally gently grabbed her from the air and hugged her.

"Don't you make Uncle Wally scared again, understand?", he gently scolded, feeling relieved.

Violet smiled and made random baby squeals that sounded joyous. She reminded him of her mother's enthusiasm. And then she made that look again… which could start looking like her father's famous glare if ever her emotions were hostile.

"You are going to be a scary person one day... even scarier than your Bat-dad"

Violet made that inquisitive "aaah?" which made Wally chuckle. He cradled her carefully enough to avoid the eventual whiplash.

"Let's go save this tower"

* * *

They got back to the Monitor Womb, but the secured door isn't so secure anymore. The apes had some sort of metal cutter with them all along. A few more feet of penetration and they could walk in freely.

While carrying Violet, Wally went back to searching the console.

"Anti-gravity? Hmm... Bad idea".

Then he found the auto-pilot switch he had turned on earlier. It was lighting up the familiar green which meant it was still on.

Suddenly, the gorillas, now almost seventy in numbers, barged in with the door flying, almost hitting the speedster and the baby. Luckily Flash ducked and shielded the baby. Violet cried because of the noise. Guns aimed but before they could propel bullets, Flash turned into a blur again, circling them, buying the tower some time. They were distracted. They tried to hit him with electric charge from their weird looking guns but they missed him. Barely. He whizzed through them and disarmed those who were within his reach. Those who still had weapons still tried to shoot.

While running on super speed, Wally was carrying Violet to his chest with one arm. She was still whimpering which made the speedster more nervous. He can't distract the gorillas for long. Soon, they'd focus on the console and turn off the auto-pilot…

 _That's it! The auto-pilot!_

Flash tried to find the timing before veering back to the console. He moved faster to make everything else seem slower to him. He could see the bullets slowly crisscrossing, making waves through the air. He ducked and moved fast enough to get behind the bullets.

The auto-pilot's green was still on, if he can switch it off in time…

"Agh!

A familiar electrical charge hit his right leg. Pain immediately took over. He slowed down and eventually stopped a few feet from the console. Violet dropped from his grip but was able to save herself by floating instinctively.

The gorillas converged around him and fired another surge of electricity. Flash found himself on the floor, secreaming again. They continued to shock him until his body went limp for real.

One of them grabbed Violet by the back of her onesie and cradled her. She cried almost instantly.

Weakly, Flash tried to stand up. Pain was still lingering.

"What an interesting youngster!", the gorilla who held Violet uttered with a devious smile, "Her powers can be... useful. We shall take her. Grodd will be pleased. And for the meantime, my comrades will put you out of your misery"

And with that, a group of the gorillas converged on the speedster even closer, intended to give him more shocks while he's still weak.

Flash watched in horror as the gorilla turned to walk away, taking with them the child that Batman and Wonder Woman had trusted him to protect. Fear quickly into anger. He wasn't going down this way. He wasn't going to let them take Violet that easy.

Wincing, he stood up and called the gorilla holding Violet.

"You!" he shouted as he pointed, "Stop!"

It caused the group of killer gorillas to stop on their tracks and give a confused expression. Good. They're distracted again.

Surprisingly, the ape carrying stopped and turned around. By this point, Violet's crying was turning into tantrums. Even though the gorilla looked annoyed at what the noise the baby was making, he composed himself to utter his reply.

"How cliché it is to say that. Nothing witty comes to mind, I suppose?"

"I just wanted to ask you something before you leave" Wally calmly said, as he willed his pained body to straighten up.

Despite acting unimpressed, the gorilla obliged.

"Go on. Ask. Maybe our intelligence will enlighten you"

Flash smirked. This was the point that Flash started limping in reverse. The others were too engrossed on his foolish talk that they hadn't noticed it yet.

"I'm just wondering…" he began as his hand reach for the consol behind him, "Why are you guys naked all the time?"

The gorilla seemed annoyed by Flash's question. "Naked? Hmp! What kind of question is that?"

"Well, since you guys are 'civilized', you could've looked better than those apes in zoos"

"How dare you compare us to caged animals!" The gorilla growled.

Flash's hand was almost at the switch.

"Honestly, I don't see a difference"

The primate approached Flash with fury. He ignored Violet who pounded on the his arms with her baby fists. Wally noticed that her tantrums were getting worse.

"Your moronic utterance has cost you a very painful death!", the gorilla declared. He was so close that Flash could smell his bad breath.

Wally was about to hit the switch when the beast, unexpectedly, grabbed his neck with one hand. He found himself gagging. Both of his hands tried to pry the gorilla's hand open. But it was no use, he was still weak from the electric shock.

"Anymore remarks?"

Flash tried very hard to speak, but this time he was looking at Violet who has stopped to stare at him. Tears were in her eyes.

"Vi... "

He felt his head getting lighter. He saw Violet's eyes again...

For a second he thought she showed her very first Bat-glare.

Then, out of simple anger and anxiety, Violet bit the gorilla's hand. Really hard. Superhuman strength maybe.

"Aaaaaaah!" the gorilla screamed and let go of Flash's neck as well as Violet.

The speedster was gasping for air but he was quick to catch the baby. While the gorilla nursed the sore finger, Flash quickly got to the console and hit the switch.

The green light turned red and the control stick popped up. Quickly, Wally got a hold of the stick and tilted it.

The floor, or rather the whole Watchtower, tilted dramatically, almost forty-five degrees, and caused the gorillas to slide to one side and dropped to the farthest wall. Since the Monitor Womb is such a huge place, it was equivalent to a fall from the fourth floor of a building. Flash was able to grab the side of the console while Violet rested on his other arm.

They were hanging. The baby started laughing out of the sense of exciting movements.

"You have a weird sense of thrill, you know that?", the speedster said.

Flash heaved up and moved the control stick with his foot. The angle of the floor slowly went back to normal. Some of the gorillas slid back. Most still laid in a pile on one end of the Monitor Womb. Some of them are moaning because of the pain. They were down but the tumble won't have made a long lasting defeat.

"Gotta recharge" he said before running off to the cafeteria with Violet still protected in his arms. He ran slower than usual but he could still make it before any one of the apes regain footing.

He was back after about five seconds, obviously recharged, already on his fifth burger. He chomped on the last piece. He carefully laid Violet on the floor in a sitting position.

"Now watch Uncle Flash take them down", he said to her.

When they were beginning to get up on two feet, Flash ran. Really fast. With the right amount of super speed. Attackng them with his quickest and strongest punch.

With every hit on the head or face, each went out cold.

Violet clapped her small hands in amusement.

* * *

The Watchtower was back to its crowded self. Medics tended to the injured. Green Lantern made sure the apes that invaded the Tower were locked up in their temporary cells. Superman confiscated and destroyed their weapons.

Earlier, Flash heard from Shayera that the ape army came from an alien race from a far away planet. (Which explains the weird electrical gun they used on him). It just so happens that they looked like gorillas. Grodd managed to contact them and stuck a deal to take over the world. They had been in hiding for months, studying the League's discrepancies in security. The only reaction that the speedster uttered was "Whoa! The 'Planet of the Apes' is real!?" Shayera rolled her eyes.

Now, Wally braced himself for the inevitable loud scolding, but silence came. Still, Batman and Wonder Woman gave him a pair of dirty looks. Violet was now in their care. This time, Batman carried her. She seemed happy enough like nothing happened.

"So...", Flash uttered nervously,"You guys seem... angry"

Diana spoke first, probably to keep her husband from saying something very harsh to him, and her expression was softer.

"We were worried, Flash. We never found Violet with the civilian staff", she explained calmly.

"I know, I know. I screwed up", Wally admitted, "She wandered off when I wasn't looking. Then those gorillas came. If you guys could've told me she can fly, I would've kept a tighter watch."

"It's alright-Wait what!?"

Batman was as stunned as the princess.

"Did you just say she can fly?" Diana continued.

Flash was surprised by the turn of the mood.

"Y-yeah, she can float, levitate, whatever you call it."

Elated, the Amazon turned to Violet and cooed praises to her. However, Batman continued the inspection on the speedster.

"You almost knocked the Watchtower out of orbit", he mentioned with a tinge of his disappointment.

"Oh c'mon Bats! Cut me some slack! I just saved your daughter and the tower all by myself."

Diana now faced her husband."As much as I want to give him a proper scolding, I'm beat. Let's talk to him about it tomorrow". Then she faced Wally, "Don't believe the tough exterior. He's thankful that you were able to protect Violet."

Flash hesitantly looked at Batman. "Doesn't look like it"

"Better believe it. Showing gratitude is not his strong suit.", she replied, now smiling. Bruce gave her a look. She gave him a teasing gaze in return.

After a moment of reluctance to let Flash go free, Batman eventually agreed to leave. Flash felt relieved.

"We'll talk about this in the next League meeting", he finally said.

Flash gulped.

Diana initiated a wave of 'good bye' and Bruce followed her with Violet peaking to look behind.

Silently, the speedster made a face. It was the usual tongue-out silliness. The baby showed her tiny teeth and laughed adorably. Her cute voice echoed as her Dad walked away with her in his arms.

Wally couldn't help but smile.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Author's Note: I couldn't include Gorilla Grodd much in the story because I wasn't really very confident in writing him yet. And part of me was lazy to think of any dynamics with his telepathy and how Flash is going to overcome that. Next time maybe. Now I REALLY have to get back real life._


End file.
